


Call It A Date

by HavocRoyale



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet locked Dana in her own room after false accusations were thrown, but just because she apologized does not get her off the hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It A Date

  "The flash’s on my desk, Max. I’m gonna go talk to Juliet," Dana started making her way after Juliet.

  “Thanks, Dana.”

  Sure she was mad, of course she was mad. Juliet had locked her in her own room after believing Victoria of all people. But that doesn’t change the fact that they’re best friends, and Dana could help at the cost of a little pride. No harm done; well some harm done. Juliet was sitting on the ledge of the border of the parking lot, she looks to be sobbing quietly.

  Dana sits beside her, Juliet shifted and turned away. "Juliet?"

  Silence.

  "I get that Zach seriously fucked up, but just because he's an asshole and Victoria's a bitch means you need to come and sulk alone outside like that vampire in Twilight," Dana could see the corner of a smile pull up on Juliet's face.

 "Okay, now I saw that so don't think you're getting of this, we're gonna talk about it."

  "I can't believe how stupid I was. Thinking you'd do that, and from Victoria of all people! Leave it to me to fuck it up like that," Juliet's hand balls into a fist as she goes to hit the concrete.

  Dana catches her wrist and Juliet tenses, "Juliet. Look at me."

  Juliet turns towards Dana but continues her gaze at their feet. Dana sighs in aggravation and drops Juliet's wrist. She chooses instead to grab either side of her friend's face to hers. Juliet's eyes were a little red and puffy, she'd definitely been sobbing before Dana showed up.

  "Juliet. Don't you dare call yourself stupid or dumb or any other word you're thinking right now. You're smart and beautiful and by far the most important person to me," Dana let go of her Juliet's face, she relaxed a bit and breathed in, "Aren't you like super pissed at me?"

  "Oh, I definitely am still mad about being locked up, you're still buying me dinner and doing my laundry, but I wasn't kidding when I said you're the most important person to me."

  They sat in silence for a while. When Max walked into the parking lot she walked over to the two before going to Warren, "Hey Dana, Juliet. How are you doing?"

  "Oh, hey Max. Sorry, I'm still screwed up," Dana lightly kicked Juliet's foot at the comment.

  "Sorry you had to find out about Zachary that way. Or any way."

  "Better sooner than later. Now that skank Victoria won't be laughing behind my back anymore," Dana's phone goes off before the conversation continues any.

  It's an email from a teacher, something about an overdue essay. Pausing for a moment, Dana gets up and opens the email, "Hey, guys, I gotta go finish this assignment. I'll talk to you later, Juliet. You too, Max."

  Juliet, looking disappointed in Dana's rushed leave stares back to the ground. Max decides to try and continue the conversation, "Have you talked to Zach yet?"

  "Mr.Badass Football Hero is such a chickenshit. He said he sexted Victoria as a joke. Ha ha," Juliet notices Warren staring at them, still waiting for Max, "I think Warren wants your attention."

  "He usually does. Hang in there, Juliet."

  "See you around, Max." Max walked away over to Warren, not long after Juliet's phone goes off. It's Dana.

_'Hey if youre done talking to Max come over to my dorm'_

_'I thought you had an assignment to finish'_

_'It was done already I just didnt turn it in and despite the silence we were in I still have something I wanna talk to you about'_

_'Fine just give me a second to get there'_

_'No I thought youd just teleport here'_

  Juliet looks up from her phone long enough to move out of Nathan's path, she picks up her speed a little more, Nathan did not look happy.

_'Whats up with Nathan?'_

_'He got called into principal wells office right?'_

_'Mustve been serious if wells wanted to see him'_

_'Are you coming or not?'_

_'Im at the fountain chill'_

  Once Juliet entered the girls' dorm she saw Dana waiting in her door. She sprung up and pulled Juliet into her room, closing the door behind them. Juliet sat down on the couch and Dana on her bed, the silence from before returned.

  "I thought you had something to talk to me about?"

  Dana's face lit up as if she just remembered that she indeed said that, "Right. So I was thinking of maybe a better way you can make it up to me?"

  "Dana, if you're about to-"

  "No, no, no, I'm not asking you to write me an essay or something. I say, if you really wanna make it up to me, call it a date," Dana grinned.

  "Wait, what?"

  "The dinner you owe me, make it a date, and I'll...consider not making you do my laundry."

  "Are you seriously asking me on a date? Like...a literal romantic-kind of date?"

  "It can't be that surprising, can it? I mean this is the best and, really only, chance I've seen to ask," Dana shrugged nonchalantly and Juliet walked over to her.

  Towering over Dana now, Juliet stared her down trying to be intimidating, "Are you telling me. That you've been pining after me for a while now?"

  "Are you going to accept it or not? Because if you don't want to, I see no problem with a normal free dinner, though after the looks I've seen in the showers I don't think you're declining," Dana's smile grew smug at the light blush spreading across Juliet's cheeks.

  "I'm...not declining, but since when did you even-"

  "Probably around the same time you did, or at least around the time I noticed you did. I had to consider what I'd do if you made a move and next thing you know I'm after the same thing. But back to the present, if you aren't declining, then sounds like you'll have some planning to do," Dana stood up, making Juliet have to back up and drop her imposing act.

  "Are you saying I wouldn't have any planning if it wasn't a date?"

  "I'm saying you'd put less effort in it if we weren't dating," they both started walking to the door, "And don't worry yourself to death, thinking you'll fuck up. We've known each other for years, it'll take a lot to fuck it up."

  Juliet turned around and looked Dana in the eyes, expecting this to be some cruel joke. Instead of slamming the door in her face, Dana leaned in closer until Juliet swore she could hear her heartbeat pick up its pace, "Saturday?"

  "Saturday," Dana grinned and kissed her briefly, "See you Saturday, then... _babe_."

  Dana went back in her room and shut the door. Leaving a red-faced, frozen Juliet in the middle of the hall, "Oh my fucking god, did that actually just happen?"

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be nice   
> also thinking about continuing it maybe?


End file.
